countriesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Domino theory
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Former Countries Gazetteer Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse :Thank you! Right now I am looking for information concerning the management of the basic features of this Wiki. -- Domino theory 20:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) hey i was looking at nation wikis and i ran into yours (assuming your the admin) and i have taken intrest to join. can you tell me more about this wiki? Chao101 (talk) 04:24, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Please have a look at our About page. -- Domino theory (talk) 18:40, January 19, 2016 (UTC) talk Hi Domino theory have you read about Wikialink on my talk page Mr Taz (talk) 18:10, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Wikialink Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (you say!) what about adding 'Wikialink' as shown in the 'talk' above and on my User talk:Mr Taz page Mr Taz (talk) 15:38, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Learning How do I get United Kingdoms of England and Scotland to be like United Kingdoms of Sweden and Norway page or is it article? Mr Taz (talk) 16:04, December 18, 2014 (UTC) United Kingdoms to United Kingdom Kingdom of Great Britain was move to United Kingdom of Great Britain to show the origin of the term United Kingdom, That is use today from the United Kingdoms of England and Scotland under the personal union of James VI and I and in the first section of the Act of Union, 1707 " THAT the two (united) Kingdoms of Scotland and England shall upon the first day of May next ensuing the date hereof, and for ever after, be united into One (united) Kingdom by the Name of GREAT BRITAIN; And that the Ensigns Armorial of the said United Kingdom be such as Her Majesty shall appoint,, and the Crosses of St Andrew and St George be conjoined, in such manner as Her Majesty shall think fit, and used in all Flags, Banners, Standards and Ensigns, both at Sea and Land. Mr Taz (talk) 01:44, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :The integrated template system employed to run the basic functionality of The Countries Wiki does not lend itself to use the built in function for moving pages, which exists as a possibility on other wikis. Even when employed correctly under the proprietary template system there are undocumented flaws in the MediaWiki engine where the placement of articles in the namespace ultimately are the result of a naming strategy and careful planning. -- Domino theory (talk) 18:40, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Why are parts of the history of the united kingdom still missing from the integrated template system Mr Taz (talk) 20:01, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Wikialinks Wikialinks where added the pages to show that The Countries Wiki is at the centre of the information about countries across the countries wikis just like ABC tv shows http://abc.wikia.com/wiki/ABC_Database http://abc.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shows_with_wikis and NBC tv shows http://nbc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page http://nbc.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shows_with_wikis Mr Taz (talk) 02:03, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :The Countries Wiki is not a resource base for links. The reason why links can be found here is in order to provide outside independent sources that can verify the information found on the wiki. Sources in this sense can be published books, standard works of reference such as encyclopaedias, collections of reference data such as factbooks or other statistics, journalism from established sources, original documents such as treatises, constitutions, etc. It does strive to include links from random independent websites by virtue of where they happen to be hosted, as the case may be. -- Domino theory (talk) 18:40, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Admin I feel like this is a cool wiki i can start to work on alot, by any chance could i be an admin? Also is it ok to put US state counties, as well as Mexican states on this wiki?--Tayd0gta (talk) 04:19, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :Only some countries, like the , carries articles for their "first level" administrative subdivisions so far. There are articles for all of the 50 states in the US, but only a hand full of the states in are more than stubs. To expand a stub article, like the , into a basic article with an infobox one would have to create the infobox template (Template:State of Aguascalientes). Use an already existing infobox template such as of Guerrero|action=edit}} Template:State of Guerrero, which is connected to the article , copy it into the empty template and replace all the data with the correct information. The Wikipedia article for Aguascalientes is a good starting point to find basic information, and it will also contain images of the flag and coat of arms designs in vector format carrying a free license. -- Domino theory (talk) 18:40, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Hi! SO you know how on the infoboxes, especially on extinct countries, there are links with flags?(For expample, Kingdom of Englad has a UK flag with an arrow)How do you do that? Darthvader7899 (talk) 17:11, January 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Articles on this Wiki uses The Countries Wiki templates to render pages. A brief introduction can be found right above. -- Domino theory (talk) 09:34, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Hello Hello Domino theory, Are you still working on 'The countries wiki'? Mr Taz (talk) 19:36, March 24, 2019 (UTC)